Olimpic World
by Olimpic Blvd
Summary: Nick has a son called Rin, Rin needs to get good grades or he will be expelled from school.
1. Chapter 1 - Mysterious CD

**Episode 1: Mysterious CD**

Nick, the gambler from L4D2, bought a music CD from a store and came to Captain america's house,

"Hey! Captain! I bought this CD, do you want to listen to it?" said Nick

"I don't even know if i like the song inside the cd or not, i think i shouldn't put this cd on my player" Said Captain.

Nick got angry "I don't think that's right, i want to listen to this song so badly because i wasted $100 dollars on it" and he put the cd on Captain America's Cd player. A tropical song started to play.

"See? It was not that bad? Now get me a drink, you are my slave" said Nick, Captain walked to the kitchen and grabbed 2 pinas coladas. The captain gave a pina colada to Nick and both drinked their pinas. Nick looked at his arm "Holy shit man! look at these purple scales on my arm, if these scales were people, i would kick all these people in the balls!" said Nick, the captain looked at Nick's arm "That's only a scar" said the captain.

The scales started to cover Nick's body, he scratched the scales as an attempt to get rid off the scales, but the scales were pasted on Nick's body like dog feces in my shoes. "Hey, slave! get rid of my scales or i set you on fire!" said Nick. So the captain tried to escape from his own house, he tried to open the main door, but he couldn't, he tried to jump from a window, but he couldn't he took the phone and dialed 911, he waited, but now Nick was completely covered of purple scales, his head flattened and got large, "Police!" was the word that was shouted by the captain, he hit Nickie with his patriotic shield and he said "America is safe now".

A tail grew from Nick's body "wait a minute" said the captain, he hit Nick with the shield of america again. Nick was sleeping like a little baby. He looked like a snake, anthropomorphic purple snake with wide hips and breasts. "Nick? Are you fine?" asked the captain to Nick, Nick opened his (or her) eyes "What the hell is happening?" Asked Nick, "Oh no, now Nickie is a super ultra anime snake, i need to plug that played off" said the captain, so he took a shovel and started hitting the cd played cable, Captain's skin was turning blue, but a bit darker than a smurf. The Captain felt like he had breasts like a woman. He plugged the cd player off but now it was too late.

"Wait a minute, i have to check if something happened to me" said the captain, he went to the bathroom, he took his clothes off, he now looked like a blue creature with a flower over his head, well, he was a woman now, just like Nick, she looked at her breasts "NO! This is impossible!" shouted the captain.

The Captain talked with Nick "I told you to not play the CD" the captain exclaimed

"... my $100 dollars..." said Nick

"Now what do you think we should do?" asked the captain.

Nick looked at the window, there was a beach with a lot of naked female anthro kawaii creatures, Both Nick and the Captain took their clothes off and walked to the beach. They enjoyed the rest of their lives as party animals...

Nick woke up, it was all a dream, "Fuck Yeah!" Said Nick, he gave a high five to Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion, also known as the teacher of Nick Jr, Nick Jr is Nick's son. He's like Nick but with black cloud strife hair, two horns on his head and a tail on fire. "Mr Nick, don't sleep, we have to talk about your kid's grades" said Cynthia.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rin steals Iris' axew

Episode 2: Rin steals Iris' Axew

"Nick! We have to talk about your son!" said Cynthia to Nick. Cynthia was talking about Nick Jr, Nick Jr real name is Rin, Nick called his son Rin because Nick likes Vocaloid. Nick's son is a man, even if he has a name of a girl.

"Oh! Yeah, Rin, that's my son!" said Nick.

"Well, we are in december, in february, Rin stole the pet of one of our students" said Cynthia.

February

Rin was inside the school, there were 2 minutes left to leave the school, Rin was near Iris, Iris is Rin's classmate, Rin has other classmates called Yu Narukami, Candace Flynn, Chris Griffin, Serge, Orlando, Calvin, Alejandro, Legolas, Kairi, Dipper and Hiccup.

Iris, yeah, that girl with an axew. She's an champion like Cynthia. Rin was jealous because he wants an axew too, so he stole Iris' axew and ran away.

"Hey! Rin! Give me back my Axew! This is not funny!" exclaimed Iris, Rin ran to the school exit, the left the school. Rin was running to his home with Axew. He opened the door and entered to his room, he closed the door. So, Rin pulled down his pants, and Axew gave a BJ to Rin.

Back to december

Nick laughed "hahaha! The BJ!" said while laughing "Nick, this is serious, Axew drank cum from your son" said Cynthia.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Nick, Cynthia looked at Nick with an angry face.

"Oh, sorry lady, keep telling me about my kid" said Nick

Back to February

So Axew gave Rin a BJ, and Rin was happy. Rin pulled his pants up, Nick opened the door.

"Oh! what a cute creature!" said Nick

"Thanks! this is my new pet!" said Rin

"it looks adorable, oh wait, someone is ringing the bell" said Nick and left Rin's bedroom.

Nick opened the door, Iris was the person who was ringing the bell.

"Hello mr Nick" said Iris

"Hello girl, who are you?" asked Nick

"I'm Iris, i'm one of rin's classmates" said Iris

"And why are you here?" asked Nick

"Rin stole my axew" said Iris

"i don't know these words, you are a zombie. Eat bullets!" said Nick and pulled his SMG. Nick shooted to Iris, Iris died. Nick closed the door.

"Son, Rin, my kid with a tail on fire, we are being attacked by zombies" said Nick to Rin

One day later, Rin came to school again, and Iris was in the school but with a fake Axew made of paper. Iris pulled an big sword from her pocket, the sword was a full-size replica of Caius Ballad's sword. Iris attacked Rin with the huge sword.

"Ouch" said Rin, so Rin pulled his blue sword with blue fire, he attacked Iris, Iris lost her right arm and she couldn't continue battling, miss Cynthia looked at the kids and told what happened to the principal. Rin was grounded for 2 hours for cutting Iris' arm.


	3. Chapter 3 - BRINGDOGS

Episode 3: BRING_DOGS

"So, let's continue" said Cynthia

"Ok" said Nick

"In August, Rin brought a dog to the school" said Cynthia

August

Rin was on the street, he looked at a dog and he stored the dog in his left pocket. Later, he went to the school.

During the class, Rin pulled the dog out of his pocket. The dog began to smell everyone and then it bit Cynthia in the hand, Cynthia screamed like a virgin. The dog left the classroom and entered another classroom. The dog destroyed the books and it had a great moment with the teacher's leg.

Later, during recess, Rin was talking with Robo-Iris. Iris is now a cyborg, because she replaced her arm with a robotic arm and later she added more robotic parts to her body.

"Is that dog yours?" asked Iris

"No, it's from Michael Jackson" Rin replied and after that he started to do Michael Jackson noises.

Later, the teacher from the other classroom came to the place where Rin and Robo-Iris were talking

"Look at my leg! It's now pregnant" said the angry teacher.

Back to december

"Well, you have to teach your son to not do bad things like this" told Cynthia.

"And that's it?" asked Nick

"Yes" said Cynthia.

Nick left the room and went to his car, Rin was sitting on the co pilot seat. Nick started to drive.


End file.
